Carrie 3: The Final Insult
by GalitMirav
Summary: For school we had to write a horror story since over the summer we had to read Frankenstein. I decided to do my horror story as another Carrie story. This of course follows the movie The Rage: Carrie 2.


Carrie 3: The Final Insult

  
  


Prologue: Tara Fisk is one of the most biggest outcasts at North Glen High School. She is a senior there. The town she lives in is not far from Carrie White and Rachel Lang's old high school. Unbeknownst to her, she is their half sister. They all have the same father, Ralph White. Ralph White had telekinesis, the ability to move objects with one's mind. He passed this gene off to each of his daughters. Like her sisters before her, Tara does not know she has telekinesis and that Ralph White is her father. Her entire life is one big nightmare. Her mother died when she was five and she has been in foster care ever since, living in a foster house, not even with a real family. (She never cared who or where her father was.) The person she trusts the most is her guidance counselor, Jesse Ryan. There was a rumor going around school that Mr. Ryan was the girlfriend of Rachel Lang. Mr. Ryan never said anything about it, and Tara didn't care. Mr. Ryan's mission, which no one except Tara knows, is to find the last child of Ralph White, to make sure that what happened with Carrie and Rachel, doesn't happen again. If they had known that child was Tara, things would have turned out differently.

  
  


Tara couldn't believe it; Alex Osborne had actually talked nicely to her. Ever since she could remember, Alex had been one of those people that made it a game to make fun of her and her friends. But when senior year began, Alex had stopped, and had actually told some of his buddies to stop as well; now today, after they had finished taking the test, he had come up to her and said "Don't be worried if you got a bad grade on the test just now, we all probably did badly. It's okay."

Tara couldn't respond for a few seconds. "Uh, thanks," she finally said. Alex just smiled and walked away. Tara stayed by her locker for a short while comprehending what just happened. Since Alex stopped making fun of her, she figured she was moving up in popularity status. She had been a Groat-the Groats were the kids who dressed in nothing but black and were always interested in death-grotesque. But ever since Alex had stopped being mean to her, she left the Groats and bought her clothes at stores like The Rave and Wet Seal and stopped being interested in death.

"Hey, Tara! You better get to the locker room and change or you'll be late for P.E." Alex suddenly called from his locker.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." She grabbed her gym bag and ran to the gym, thinking about her sudden crush on Alex.

Alex watched her go. A smile was on his face. A wicked smile. Phase two of the plan had been initiated. (Phase one had been that they started being nice to her which was at the beginning of the year.) Now, phase three would be taken care of by Kathleen Abbott and Becky Hastings, and that would only be in less than an hour. He couldn't wait.

P.E. was finally over and since it was the last class of the day, Tara decided to take a shower. She was in no hurry to go back home to the foster house. She had no idea that a hidden camera had been installed in the shower, by Kathleen and Becky, for the sole purpose of taping her, and humiliating her.

Almost three weeks passed and Alex and his friends, including Kathleen and Becky, continued to be really nice to her, and just two days ago actually invited her to eat at the same table with them at lunch. 

Then, Alex came up to her as she was getting ready for her next class. "Hey, do you wanna go out with me after school, you know, for a group thing?"

"Um, why not? Sure. Who else is coming?"

"A lot of people. There's a big sale the girls want to go to and they're dragging us guys along." They both laughed. "So you're coming?"

"Yeah, can't wait," she barely managed to say. She was so excited she could barely get the words out. 

"Great, meet us at the front of the building after school."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye." He turned and walked to class, that wicked smile on his face.

Toward the end of class, Tara decided to see Mr. Ryan. She tapped at the open door.

Mr. Ryan looked up. "Oh, hi Tara. Come in." She entered and sat down. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" 

"I have studyhall now. I finished all my work. I have something amazing to tell you." She told him everything that happened in the last three weeks. Including how Alex had just asked her out, even if it was just for a group thing. "And I'm really starting to like him too," she said.

Mr. Ryan didn't say anything for a few seconds, but the look on his face was anything but excitement and happiness. "This is all too familiar. I've heard this story enough times to know what the outcome is going to be."

Tara knew what he meant. He had told her the story of Carrie and Rachel before. She didn't need him to tell it again. "Look, what's happening with me is different than what happened with Carrie and Rachel. With Carrie and Rachel it was all so sudden that they became popular, with me it isn't. That's why it's real, and not a cruel joke. I have popular friends. And that's a fact." She was getting really annoyed and it showed in her voice. 

"I'm just worried about you, Tara. I don't want to see you get hurt like Carrie and Rachel did."

"It's not a cruel joke. It's for real," she repeated sternly. The bell than rang. "I gotta meet them now. I'll see you Monday." She got up and left, annoyed. 

Mr. Ryan just stared after her, remembering what had happened with Rachel. He opened his drawer and pulled out a picture of her; he had always had that picture in there. He had never gotten over her, the only woman he loved. He almost got up to stop Tara, but then figured she was right. Maybe, because it was not so sudden, maybe it was not a cruel joke. He decided not to stop her. That decision would be a fatal one that would cost dozens of people their lives.

The group walked to the mall and all of them were being very friendly to Tara and she was enjoying herself and having the time of her life. When they got to the food court, where the TV's were, Bruce Johnson said he had to go to the bathroom; he left. If Tara had been paying attention to where he was going, she would have seen that he was carrying a tape and that he was not going in the direction of the bathroom.

After getting a snack, they sat down and Bruce came back, without the tape. They chatted for a little while when Gwen Masters looked up at the TVs. "Hey, look what's on TV!" Tara turned around and started at it in horror. "Hey, Tara, isn't that you?" Instead of the usual music videos that were playing, it was the tape of Tara showering almost three weeks before, dancing and singing a terrible version of "Oops...I Did It Again." Almost immediately, everyone in the food court burst out laughing. The TVs were also all over the mall, so everyone in the mall saw it. And everyone in the mall was laughing.

Tara turned around in time to see Becky and Kathleen high-five each other. Alex was high-fiving all of the guys too. No words could describe the hurt and anger Tara felt. She couldn't believe it, Alex and his buddies had spent months on a plan to humiliate her. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked with a shaky voice, tears in her eyes .

"Oh c'mon, Tara, isn't it obvious? You're a Groat, you're a freak," he answered. He could barely talk he was laughing so hard. Everyone else was too busy laughing and pointing at the TV.

Tara had reached her breaking point. Her emotions were so deep that they set off her telekinesis for the first time. The TVs broke off and fell, glass shattering and cutting people as it flew everywhere. People yelled in shock. Tara knew she was doing this, but she didn't care. She wanted them to hurt the way she had been hurt. She caused the grills in Flamers and Boardwalk Fries to fly across the mall, still on fire, which set the walls ablaze. Now everyone just screamed and started to run. 

Tara caused the chairs and tables to fly into people as they were running. People got knocked down and Tara caused the some of the fire to fall on them. They screamed to their deaths. She calmly and slowly walked out of the burning food court.

She found Gwen running toward the nearest door. She spread the fire around the walls near it so she couldn't escape. Gwen turned around and realized from the look on Tara's face that she was the one who was doing this. Gwen didn't have time to say anything because using her newfound telekinesis, Tara broke her neck. Her lifeless body collapsed near a wall, quickly engulfed in the flames. Tara walked away, people around her screaming and crying, on fire, begging for help, running for a door. They didn't live long enough to make it out.

When she found Bruce, she telekinetically pushed him into a store, then caused the fire to engulf the outside. She left Bruce to die, screaming for help that would never come.

Kathleen and Becky were not too far from Bruce. Tara pushed them down the stairs. Kathleen got knocked out, Becky didn't. She glared from the top of the staircase at Becky at the bottom who realized that she was the one who caused the fire. Then Tara made the staircase collapsed, blazing wood falling on Becky and Kathleen, killing them.

Finally she found Alex. They both stared at each other, each feeling the other one was evil and that they were completely justified for what they had done. "I didn't deserve this," Tara finally said. "Go to hell!" She pushed him into the burning wall and set him ablaze. He ran off, screaming, trying to put himself out. He died in the process. He had the most painful death of them all. That was what she wanted.

"Tara!" a voice suddenly called from behind. Tara turned around. It was her guidance counselor, Jesse Ryan. Mr. Ryan had seen the fire from school and came over to the mall and was told by people who escaped that it must have been started by this girl named "Tara" because they heard her name was being mentioned by some teens who were pointing at the TV's. His fear came true; he was too late in preventing another Carrie White tragedy. He ran into the burning mall to try to rescue her.

Once Tara turned around and saw Mr. Ryan she instantly knew she was Ralph White's daughter. She had used her telekinesis like her half-sisters had. She almost regretted what she had done.

Then all of a sudden, part of the roof over Mr. Ryan collapsed. Jesse Ryan disappeared beneath the burning wood. 

"No!" Tara screamed. She started to run toward him but stopped when the flames leaped toward her. 

She looked around her. Everything was on fire. There was no way out. But even if there was, she didn't think she wanted to live. Mr. Ryan was the only person that really cared about her. He was like a father to her. Now he was gone. She didn't have anyone. She didn't have a reason to live. Her life was worthless and it always had been.

She just sat down on the floor and waited to die.

  
  
  
  



End file.
